voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lion (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official Stats - Red Lion.png |-|Season 1= 190. Red Lion in its dome shield.png 191. Red Lion is not impressed.png|The Red Lion is not impressed. 192. Red Lion accepts Keith.png|Red accepts Keith as its Paladin. 201. Green and Red ready to wake Black Lion.png|Time to wake up, Boss cat! 206. The four lions greet their leader.png|Long time no see, Black. 215a. Red Lion in battle (without dust).png|Red during its first battle. Voltron 2016 - lions lineup.png 224. All the Lions in a towering circle.png 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png 57. Keith's view from inside Red's cockpit.png|View from within Red's cockpit. 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 95. Red Lion talks to Keith.png|Red talks to Keith. 96. Red Lion's bayard console.png|"For giant sword, insert Bayard here." 176. Black Yellow Green Red Lions regard the asteroids.png 179. Red Lion navigates the asteroid field.png 187. Red Lion closing on Rolo's ship.png 188. Red Lion paw, claw detail.png|Claws retracted... 188a. Red Lion paw, claw detail - extended.png|...and protracted. 61. Red Lion flying upside down.png|Do not pet that belly. 63. Red Lion elemental mouth cannon powering up.png|Elemental cannon powering up... 65. Red Lion's fire power.png|...and firing. 66. Red Lion melting down Galra tower.png|Think that will buff out? 69. I think my Lion knows what to do.png 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 190. Red Lion firing.png 22. Red Lion avoiding lasers.png 33. Red Lion diving.png 34. Black Red Yellow size comparison.png 79. Ceiling cat is gonna get you.png|Ceiling cat says 'hi'. And die. 123. Red Lion in the thick of battle.png 124. Red Lion mouth open after laser.png 155. Red Lion not so zen headbutt.png 159. Red Lion off to do what cats do.png 161. Red Lion going after Black 2.png 164. Red Lion about to wreck Zarkon's plans.png|Cats have a way of wrecking even the best of plans, don't they? 178. Red Lion about to take on Zarkon.png 175. Keith pov on Black, Zarkon.png 179. Red Lion's hackles are up.png|Just me, or are Red's hackles up? 192a. Red righting itself after blow 2.png 243. Red Lion says Aaaa.png 245. Red Lion hunkers down vs Zarkon.png|See this tail? That’s me giving you one of those big fat middle monkey fingers. 250. Red Lion run sequence 4.png 251. Red Lion run sequence 5.png 252. Zarkon landing with Red crash in bg.png 260. Oh look Red has a knife too.png|One would think four sharp things per foot and a big ol’ mouth full of teeth would be enough. 264. Red Lion floating near Central Command station.png 267. Red Lion snared by Zarkon's chain whip.png 278. Red Lion's rail gun.png|Is it still a railgun when it fires energy rather than physical projectiles? 279a. Red Lion's railgun from front 2.png 280. Zarkon shielding against railgun fire.png|Red's railgun is almost enough to take out Zarkon... 281. Red's railgun hits the ring.png|...but winds up hitting the Niven ring instead. 282. Red's railgun is better than Zarkon's.png|And there goes the neighborhood. |-|Season 2= S2E01.6. Keith's pov as ground comes rushing up.png S2E01.11a. Aw sweet they used the Voltron lion head hatch idea 2.png|It's cool they retained the original series head hatch! S2E01.12. Red has a tiny head tho.png S2E01.86. Red Lion down now too.png S2E01.280. Black and Red stand watch over camp.png S2E03.190. Red Lion launching out of Castle.png S2E04.110. Lions flying over Olkari forest.png S2E04.113. Something seizing control of the Lions in flight.png S2E04.120. The Lions have landed and now back to themselves.png S2E04.129. Lions lined up on Olkarion.png S2E04.254. Even the Lions are disapproving.png S2E04.295. Red Lion getting Cube zapped.png S2E05.227. Form Voltron.png S2E06.42. Uh oh why are Red's eyes purple.png S2E06.43. Uh oh Red sounds angry.png S2E06.45. Uh oh Red does not look happy.png S2E06.46. Oh crap Reds gonna eat him.png S2E06.198. Red Lion dormant in hir hangar.png S2E06.201. Finally Alfor I will walk in your footsteps.png S2E06.204. Yea, not gonna fly with me dude.png S2E06.206. Oh no no NO.png S2E06.210. Quizak you guys Reds outta here.png S2E06.227. Dangit kid you went on adventures without me didn't you.png|So Red’s the kind of cat that follows you for around for Adventures? Figures. S2E06.229. Red Lion's jawblade.png S2E08.54. Red makes hir escape from the black hole.png S2E08.56. Red letting Keith and Shiro out onto BoM asteroid.png S2E08.192. The Red Lion rejoices in screams in dreams.png|Keith’s vision of the Red Lion while undergoing the trials of Mamora. S2E08.209. Uh oh Red's awake on hir own.png S2E08.222. Srs give hir back the Paladin and all will be well.png S2E08.223. Or Red will fire your afts.png S2E08.257. Red lion just CHUFFED here lol.png S2E11.239a. What do you call a group of magical flying robot lions again 2.png S2E12.326. Is Red keeping count of the rescues I want to know.png|You can tell by the gleam in hir eye there’s a grumpy mullet to rescue. S2E12.341. You owe me how many times now kid.png S2E13.68. If if destroys planets what did it do to the paladins.png S2E13.140. And Red's back in the game.png S2E13.232. Red lion drifting after disconnect.png S2E13.234. Lions looking towards their leader.png S2E13.270. Red lion takes a hit from Zarkon.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.2. Red lion cruising through ruins of fleet.png S3E02.143. Red Lion in hir hangar.png S3E02.258. Red has a new boy toy.png S3E02.277. Hi cub did you miss me.png S3E02.279b. And boom goes the Red lion 3.png S3E02.297b. Is it good or bad when Red gets the zoomies 3.png S3E02.302a. HEY, careful with Red 2.png S3E02.303. Oh fly your own lion Keith.png S3E03.19. Blue Red Yellow lined up.png S3E03.47a. Uh oh look out for tailgaters Keith 2.png S3E03.70. Seriously, does this thing have brakes.png S3E03.86. Duck it's raining lions.png S3E03.87. I bet Red's laughing on the inside.png S3E03.105a. Everyone, in formation now 2.png S3E03.107. And rainbow powers are a no show.png S3E03.142. Keith don't care what you guys think.png S3E03.177. I'm going after her.png S3E03.192. Rest of lions watch Black charge outta there.png S3E03.212a. The lions chase yet again 2.png S3E03.214. Where did he go.png S3E03.228. It's the circle of staying alive.png S3E03.238a. Team rocket blasting away again 2.png S3E03.254. Grumpy Red is grumpy.png S3E03.257. Everybody warned me, but I didn't listen.png S3E04.323. Paladins retreat to their lions.png S3E06.139a. Pride leader is back let's hunt 2.png S3E06.153a. Black Lion's chest hatch opening 2.png S3E07.138. First lions - Blue, Red, Black.png S3E07.140. The Five Lions.png S3E07.144a. Altean alchemy can achieve some incredible of engineering 2.png S3E07.147a. But the ship wasn't just reading my mind 2.png S3E07.148. It was communicating with me.png S3E07.164a. First flight of the Lions over Altea 2.png S3E07.166. Lions over Altea.png S3E07.179. I'll fly ahead and divert its attention.png S3E07.187. Kitty Rose pounce attack is go.png|Hey, isn’t it a green lion that eats the sun in alchemy? S3E07.189. Kitty Rose yells real loud.png S3E07.190. Red lion zooms away.png S3E07.192. Thanks Alfor.png S3E07.198. Meanwhile Black and Red case the joint.png S3E07.205b. If you say so Red Boss 3.png S3E07.209a. Rainbow auras ftw 2.png S3E07.246. Detail of Red's bayard port.png S3E07.274. Established a new era of peace and prosperity.png S3E07.280. I heard there were 3 more earthquakes this movement.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.139. How are those contrails working.png S4E01.197. What's the sound of alien crickets chirping now.png S4E01.218. Lions watching refugee shuttle land.png S4E01.260. They are everywhere.png S4E04.271. Lions flying over stadium crowd 1.png S4E04.272. Lions flying over stadium crowd 2.png S4E04.286. And Lance knows how to pole dance natch.png|...So do the Lions just pop a hatch whenever wherever they want? |-|Season 5= S5E02.193. Red Lion uses its jawblade.png S5E03.181a. Hooray the whole pride's here 2.png S5E03.202a. Red Lion last to be tied up 2.png S5E04.286. Red does love hir flips.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.174. Lions face off against Sendak's fleet.png S6E01.249. Meanwhile Red is holding down the fort.png S6E01.252a. Red Lion getting ready to bring the heat 2.png S6E01.272. That doesn't look good.png S6E01.275. Kitty headbutt for the save.png S6E01.276. Red Lion is down.png S6E01.290a. This cat isn't lying down 2.png S6E04.338. You fired on my brother prepare to die.png S6E04.338a. You fired on my brother prepare to die 2.png S6E06.90. Red wakes up and is ready to rumble.png S6E06.104b. Red Lion firing on inter-reality gate 3.png S6E06.176. Red uses plasma fire and it's not too effective.png S6E06.200a. Red turning in place 2.png S6E06.200b. Red turning in place 3.png S6E06.278. Meanwhile backed to some whipped kitties.png Lions of Voltron Face Lotor.png S6E07.235. Atque in perpetuum, ave atque vale.png S6E07.300. Red and Yellow go YAY IT WORKED.png S6E07.304. Yay we have our tiny space dad back.png |-|Season 7= S7E02.77. Red Lion is firing up.png S7E02.81. Cmon you guys let's GO.png S7E02.84. So who's up for a round of 99 bottles.png S7E02.116. Four lions suffering through space.png S7E02.127. Voltron Lions slowpoking thru space.png S7E02.131. Lions perched on tiny ledge on the station.png S7E02.156. Red Lion dodging fighter fire.png S7E02.176. Red and Yellow try to flee only to be met with more blowups.png S7E02.177a. Did you get the number of the rock which hit me 2.png S7E02.195. Red fighting to follow Black and Yellow's lead.png S7E02.195a. Red fighting to follow Black and Yellow's lead 2.png S7E02.211. We'll see each other on the other side.png S7E02.216. Red catching up to the rest inside the ice caves.png S7E03.4. Blue and Red are down for a nap.png S7E03.223. Five lions a-drifting.png S7E05.87. The Voltron pride heads towards the signal.png S7E05.92. Black and Red towering over ruins.png S7E06.46. Red hit by strange discharge.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E10 0439.jpg Farewell_Voltron_Lions_of_VLD.jpg Allura_in_the_Stars.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Vehicles Category:Lions (Legendary Defender)